


Fine

by dawittiest



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, cop/person getting a speeding ticket
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 21:05:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10144139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawittiest/pseuds/dawittiest
Summary: In which Alex is a self-important prick and Officer Burr has a terrible taste.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hamburr cop/person getting a speeding ticket ficlet from tumblr. You're welcome.

Alex is leaning hard on the accelerator, chanting a panicked mantra of _fuckfuckfuck_ in his head, when he notices a police car behind him flashing him a light.

"Shit," he curses. Alex debates internally for about half a second if it's worth speeding up and pretending he doesn't see – but he imagines the field day the media would have _then_ so he lets out a defeated huff and pulls over.

He drums his fingers impatiently on the steering wheel, getting more restless with every – _wasted_ – second, as he watches a cop exit the car and walk towards him at a leisurely pace. Alex tsks with indignation. Finally the cop reaches the car door on the driver's side and knocks on it in a particularly aggravating manner. Fighting down an annoyed scowl, Alex rolls down his window.

"What's the problem, officer?" he asks, stretching his lips in what he hopes is a friendly smile. He must not be very successful because the cop just raises a single eyebrow at him over his aviators.

"Sir, are you aware that you were going 20 miles over the speeding limit?" he says, matter-of-fact. "And that you ran over two red lights?"

Alex winces. Fuck, he didn't think this guy has been following him that long.

"Look, man," he starts, leaning over the open window. He tries to maintain eye contact but it's hard because of the damn sunglasses. Who the fuck this guy thinks he is? Black Horatio Caine? Please. "What's your name?"

" _Officer_ Burr," the man says flatly. Alex fights down another wince. Okay then.

"Look, Burr," he tries again. "I'm kind of in a hurry right now, if you haven't noticed, I'm on my way to a _very_ important Congress voting." Alex glances at Burr, gauging his reaction, but the man looks unimpressed. Damn. "And I'm sure you're a busy man yourself," he finally says. "So let's just not waste both your time and mine and say what it will take to make it go away."

A beat. Alex holds in his breath.

"Are you trying to bribe me?" Burr asks.

"No!" Alex exclaims loudly. "Not bribe you, I... What, is it working?" he asks hopefully. Even with the aviators on, Burr seems to look at him with something like pity.

"Sir, I'm gonna have to ask you to step out of the car."

"Are you serious," Alex says incredulously. Burr just raises his eyebrow again. "Fine!" Alex huffs. "Fine. This better be quick," he mumbles under his breath, grabbing the door handle with attitude.

Alex follows him to the police car, where Burr takes his _sweet time_ writing up a report. Alex can't be sure but he thinks Burr is being difficult on purpose.

"Listen, can we get this done faster?" Alex asks not for the first time, fidgeting. "Like I told you, there's a very important voting in the Congress that I can't miss."

"I'm sure they'll be just fine without you," Burr says dryly, not looking up from the report.

"Just hurry up," Alex bristles. He thinks he sees the corner of Burr's mouth twitch.

With nothing else to occupy himself with, Alex focuses his attention on Burr. He didn't notice it at first, because of the uniform and the uppity way the man insisted on acting, but there is a distinguished air about him, almost noble. Elegant. He's not exactly tall, but he is definitely dark and handsome, and Alex is struck with an uncomfortable realization that, under different circumstances, he'd probably be trying to get into his pants. It makes something churn uneasily in his stomach.

"Will it take much longer?" Alex complains loudly, definitely _not_ thinking about better ways for Burr to waste his time. No, sir.

Burr crosses something on his report and looks up.

"Just one more thing," he says. "What's your number?"

Alex opens his mouth and closes it.

"What do you need my number for?" he asks suspiciously.

Burr takes off his sunglasses and flashes him a smile. It's so fucking corny but Alex still feels his entire face heat up.

"So I can buy you a drink to make up for the $200 fine I just wrote you up."

**Author's Note:**

> You can also reblog it on [tumblr](http://dawittiest.tumblr.com/post/157629472391/hamburr-copperson-getting-a-speeding-ticket-au-no).


End file.
